1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle opener for a bottle having a cork. More specifically, the invention relates to a bottle opener adapted to open a variety of bottle sizes and shapes by employing an insert to adapt to the various geometries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rustic or antique wine openers, made of timeless, robust materials, such as iron and wood, are classic. These openers are not only attractive, but functional. One variety of such an opener has a wood base and an iron rack and pinion extraction system. However, their functionality is limited.
Bottles that have stoppers inserted in the neck of the bottle, generically, referred to herein as “corked bottles”, regardless of material, come in a variety of shapes and sizes. This is especially true of wine bottles, which vary from a long thin bottle popular with a Moscato to a larger bottle, for example, a Pinot Noir. However, the antique iron bottle openers are not capable of accommodating or uncorking a variety of bottle sizes.
An antique bottle opener that has the flexibility to open a variety of bottles would be desirable. By combining a rustic or antique bottle opener with flexible bottle opening options, an attractive and functional bottle opener would result.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an antique bottle opener with modem bottle opening flexibility.